Please Love Me
by Chanee1123
Summary: I pick up the phone and answered, "Hello may I help you this is Analiza speaking." "Rie-chan have you decided when you are coming back here?" It was my mum. " I am not good at summary but please read it ) I don't own PoT Takeshi Konomi is ) Rated T for later chapter. OCC
1. Phone Call and Decision

**I don't own Prince of Tennis, Takeshi Konomi is... =)**

I only own OC characters =)... (Including the coach thats a pro who is retired) Xd

Bold- English

Normal- Japanese (I don't know, I dun speak Japanese but I know few) xD

Hi my name is Asakarie Analiza Sanada Suzuki, I was born in America but I am Japanese.

And my mum and dad just called me to just stay in Japan and spend school with my cousin

Genichiro, I've been to Japan before maybe few times and spent time with my cousin playing tennis.

-Ring... Ring-

I pick up the phone and answered, **"Hello may I help you this is Analiza speaking." **"Rie-chan have you decided when you are coming back here?" It was my mum. "Okaa-san you just called few minutes ago, I can't make up my mind that fast... Er... I'll speak to my coach and tell her about it... I will call you later in this week... Ja ne okaa-san".

-Later that day-

I went out to tell my coach that I will be going back to Japan for good, and go back here when theres a tournament.

**"So I'll just call you when there's a major tournament, right?" **my coach said.

**"Yes, and actually I will not accept any tournament this next 6 months, okay?" **I replied.

-Few days later-

"Hey, okaa-san I already fix it, then I'll be there in the next 2 days because tomorrow is my flight." after that I hung up the phone. And readying my bags for tomorrow afternoon.

-The next day-

-Yawn- "Hmm..." I picked up my clock and stared at it. Then I just realized what time it. "Oh my... It's already 12 p.m. I get up as fast as I can and then went to get a cap to drive me to the Airport.

**Asakarie: So how was my first chapter? I am going to do my next chapter after I post this XD**

**I am really obsessed with Yukimura, so Ima do this and continue as much as possible *_***

**I don't own PoT Takeshi Konomi is =)**


	2. Airport and Coming Home

**I don't own Prince of Tennis, Takeshi Konomi is... =)**

I only own OC characters =)... (Including the coach thats a pro who is retired) Xd

Bold- English

Normal- Japanese (I don't know, I dun speak Japanese but I know few) xD

Chapter 2: Airport and Coming Home

**"Flight NS501 Japan is Opening the gate please proceed and check in." **I heard the speaker.

"Finally, I am going back to Japan" I said to myself.

**"Excuse me can I have a look at your passpoert please." **A possibly stewardess. (Lol I don't know what it called)

**"Oh... Sure thing" **I handed my passport. **"Oh... Miss Analiza Suzuki, is it?"** she wave at another stewardess.

**"Please let me lead the way, this way please." **we passed many people who is waiting to get in the plane.

**"Your coach informed us to let you have a good flight and should also have a good rest while your are in our plane." "Oh... I guess thanks."**

She led me to a first class seat. Oh more food and I guess more options in TV. I thought to myself.

**"This is Hiyoko, one of our Japanese staffs. If you have anything to ask just call her."**

**"Thank you" **I smiled.

"Ummm... Could you give me your autograph, I am really fan of yours I am sure my sister will be happy if she received a picture and an autograph" she blushed.

"I am not that popular but if you really wished to then I guess is ok. It's not gonna hurst ain't it" I smiled.

"A..arigatou" Hiyoko said.

After few hours of sleeping it finally dinner time, I could actually ask what food I want earlier but I just can't be bothered.

"Hello Miss Analiza, what would you like for dinner? " Hiyoko said.

"Don't bother calling me Miss, call me Rie" I said. I looked at the menu there are some french, spanish, japanese, english dishes. "I would like a Steak au poivre and can I also have Mille- feuilles, thank you" Oh... delicious.

"Ahh... Okay, R-rie-san" she replied.

As I was eating my food some people ask for autographs and some pictures which I can't resist because of there pleading eyes.

I didn't know that I was actually famous. I grinned to myself.

-While in Japan-

"Yukimura-san please answer the next question." the teacher said.

"H-hai, sensei" Oh, interesting this is one of that times when I stammered my word and maybe not paying attetion at the class. I sighed.

"Yukimura you seemed in deep thoughts, care to share why you stammered or probably what you're thinking?" The Data master asked.

"Hn... nothing really, I was just thinking something." I replied.

The bell rang and we stand up and say goodbye to the teacher.

-Lunch time passed-

"Yukimura, I will be not attending this afternoon at the practice okaa-san request that I should stay at home for some reason." Genichiro said.

"Okay, be sure to be here tomorrow we are readying for our tournament. And by the way say to Oba-san hello." Yukimura said. (Well I don't know what Genichiro's Mum ws called. Since they are close I just put Oba-san in it ^_^)

I said my goodbye to Genichiro.

Asakarie's POV

**"Please fastened your seatbelts, in few minutes the plane will be arriving at Narita Airport Platform"**

I fastened my seatbelt while thinking about my new school and life here.

'Analiza Suzuki won, 6-0' the referee said. 'Good game' I smiled at my opponent.

I used to play mixed tennis and girls tennis so I can be teamed with a boy or a girl. But I am a single specialist.

'Analiza how are your feeling winning 8 consecutive wins in a row without losing?' one of the reporter asked.

'I feel great but theres alot more players here that's more then good to me' I replied.

'I heard that you never took the weight band (I dont know whats called so i call it weight band xD) when playing, am I correct?' I heard one of the reporter said.

But I didn't reply.

I snapped out of my thoughts because someone is calling me.

"Ummm... Ano, Rie-san were here would you like some assistance to get your stuffs?" Hiyoko said.

"Yes please if you're available."

After helping me get of the plane she said to me. "Thank you so much about the picture and autograph I am sure my sister will be happy. Please do your best in the tournament you are participating. Good luck. Please ride this plane again, until next time."

"You are more than welcome thank you." I replied.

It's already 3:30 p.m. here in Japan as I walked someone is waving at me.

"Okaa-san you seemed to be so early" she grabbed some of my bags.

"Dear, welcome home nice to have you back, I am sure Gen-chan would be happy to see you." I smiled. "But actually he doesn't know that you are coming, it's a surprise" she laugh.

After a few hours of ride in the cab we are finally at home.

"Where is Chiro-can? Oji-san where is Chiro-can?" I asked my uncle.

"Well probably getting late but I am sure that Kazu-san told him to be early maybe on his way." Oji-san said. (Kazu-san I name Genichirou's mum Kazumi, Kazu for short)

"Well then I will just stroll around here. Since I still knew some part of it here." I said and they nod.

"Hmm... Hmm. Hmm" I hummed and then suddenly bumped at someone.

He offered a hands. "Gomen.. gomen... I wasn't paying attention." I said.

"Asa...karie?" It was a familiar voice and when I looked up for who it is... it was Chiro-can

"Chiro-chan, Chiro-chan, how are you? Surprised?" I asked. He nodded.

"When did you get back?" he asked. "I just get back few minutes ago, I just went strolling around and then I bumbed into you." "Ah" was the only reply he gave me, he still hasn't change.

"So what school are you planning to go if you stay here?" he asked.

"Well okaa-san said I will just stay here for good and she agree that if I had a major tournament she would let me go back and then go back here again." I stop and then added

"Oh.. yeah the school, well I am planning to go to same school as you!" I winked at him as we enter the gate of the house. "But there is a favour I want you to do, In school act that we don't know each other, okay?" my pleading eyes come out.

"Well if thats what you want then okay, but if you need help call me." He said.

Asakarie: Sorry, there's still no YukimuraxOC but I think it will come at Chapter 3. How do you like it so far?

Please review and drop some comment so I could improve TY

I dont own PoT Takeshi Konomi is..


	3. New School, Meet new Friends

**I don't own Prince of Tennis, Takeshi Konomi is... =)**

I only own OC characters =)... (Including the coach thats a pro who is retired) Xd

Bold- English

Normal- Japanese (I don't know, I dun speak Japanese but I know few) xD

Ara, Guys , guys, I put something wrong please in Chapter one it should be **Asakarie Analiza Suzuki Sanada **- Sanada is the father and her okaa-san is Suzuki ... gomen gomen for mistake. But she uses her mum's surname so she will not get some attention xDDD

Chapter 3: New School, Meet new friends

**Asakarie's POV**

"What a great day" saying while I yawned.

I went to the bathroom and have a bath, after couple of minutes spending in the toilet and fixing face I get out.

And when I look at my clock it was already 7:45, before I leave I wore my weight back in 10kg each foot (XD extra ordinary weight LOL, just bare with me im lazy) and 5 kg in my hand, sometimes I put some in my belly about 10 kg as well (unbelievable xD).

"Okaa-san, why didn't you wake me up... It's my first day... And why didn't you tell Chiro-chan to wait for me?" I said while getting a piece of bread and drink a glass of milk.

"Ara, Gen-chan always leave 6 a.m because he has a morning practice." she haid. "Hey, Rie-chan eat properly." she sighed. "Geez... that child"

I ran as fast as I can... Err... which way is my school again? Maybe this way... Oh.. No dogs and dead-end... Why is this happening to me...

Finally after some few minutes of running around because the dogs are chasing me it lead me to Rikkaidai.

I sighed, finally I am here sweats. I went to the Office.

"Ara, You must be Suzuki-san? I am Shirai Seri, would you please fill the following things in the paper" she smiled.

"H..hai" I replied.

Name: Suzuki Asakarie. I didn't write my full name, I want to live normaly I know that they probably don't know I play tennis and Chiro-chan I am sure I can trust him in this. I giggled.

Age: 14 years old

Old school: hmmmm... what should I write... I leave it blank.

Just as finish to fill in the form and handed it in, to Shirai-sensei she lead me to class 3-C.

"Just wait here a moment, okay?" she said.

I nodded.

"Okay, class sit down on your places, I know this is quite unusall but we have a transfer student who came from Okinawa. 'I can't think of anything' I thought 'But what if they ask for an Okinawan accent?' shoot. "Please come in Suzuki-san" I walked and tripped because I was really nervous. "A..ano are you alright Suzuki-san?" Shirai-sensei asked. "Eh.. Ah.. Hai" I replied. That's embarrasing I didn't plan to tripped and be laugh at. o.O

"Please introduce yourself." Shirai-sensei said.

"H..hai" I was looking at Chiro-chan who obviously look away. "I am A..a Suzuki Asakarie" I can't believe it I just stammered. "I have come from O..okinawa?" I asked myself is it correct.

Chiro-can was nearly laughing because my japanese is really bad.

"Is.. is that all you will say Suzuki-san" She asked.

"Ummm... Please take care of me and let us be friends" hnn... I wonder why am I so nervous.

"Please sit down over there near Sanada-san and Yukimura-san."

"H..hai" I replied. Suddenly an uncomfortable feeling around began to spread. Some girls are glaring really hard.

"Umm... whose Yukimura-san and Sa-sanada-san?" I asked. Not laughing.

"Please raise your hand Yukimura-san and Sanada-san." as they raised their hand, Oh I realized something I was in the middle of them. Yukimura-san is in front of me and Chiro-chan is at my back.

"Please to meet you Yukimura-san, Sanada-san" I said.

"Hi, there ...?" Yukimura-san stopped not knowing what to call me. "Rie would be fine."

"Well then it's pleasure to meet you Rie-chan" oh the glarings become more harder.

"Nice to meet you Suzuki-san" said Chiro-chan... Hn... being so formal.

Then the subject just went like that.

-Break time-

"So what club are you joining?" Yukimura-san asked?

"Ummm... ano... I actually... er" why can't find my words when I talk to him? I asked myself.

"Do you play tennis?" Sanada-san butted in. Phew... thanks for helping.

"Ye... yes I am not very good at it though" I said glaring at him.

"Ah" was all he could reply.

"Well then why not join I am sure they accept newcomers? I'll give you the registration slip. Meet me at the tennis court at Lunch time, Hn... Sanada you should lead her to the tennis court later." He handed me a registration slip.

"By the way I am Yukimura Seichii Tennis Buchou of Rikkaidai Tennis Club. This is Sanada Genichiro the Fukubuchou of the Tennis club." Woah...

"Kakkoii" I said.

After that Yukimura-san left.

"Hn... Your not good at acting while as speaking in Japanese. and saying a lie isn't good as well, ne Rie?" Chiro-chan said.

"Hnn... Just play the game with me, kay?" I winked. I wish the girls didn't see that.

Just then the break time past by and the next subject is English then History.

"Okay turn your page to 56. It's a play we are starting to read." I was shock it was one of my favourite. 'Hamlet'

"Okay, since only few of you really know how to pronounce Engrish~ I will pick some random one." she looked at the list.

"First Hamlet should be Yukimura-san" the sensei said. "Kyaaaa... Yukimura-sama" woaw... -sama... must be a funclub cool.

"I should try pick Suzuki-san to be Ophelia. And by the way have you read the play before?"

I could see angry faces. "Sensei, why must be her? There's alot of us here." said one of the girls. "I don't know how to speak english sensei... so maybe you could ask somebody else." I sighed...

After that she said... "Hnnn, No I decided it would be great if we have someone who is new to the language and so we can teach her." the sensei told everyone.

"So it's us again... Hello" Yukimura-san smiled.

Death glares... ~

As the subject went by... I suddenly feeling tired wanting to sleep but then the forth period bell rang.

Finally lunch time.

I went to fill the Tennis club form... There after I finish I went to find Chiro-chan.

"Hey, mind leading me the way to Tennis Court?" I said.

"Yeah, follow me" said Chiro-chan.

"Saa, you really came it's nice to have you here... Actually we are combining the Girls and the boy's team but different trainings... It's gonna be like mixed tennis. If you get what I mean, yeah?" he smiled.

"Buchou" a reddish pinkish hair shouted. "Can I borrow some weight band? But I can't find them?" "Marui, it's not good when you are asking then following an answer is it?" said Yukimura-san. "Ara, a newcomer? Welcome I guess, I am Marui Bunta the tensai" he laughed. He seemed energetic it's good to have friends like him. "Ah... I am Jackal , nice to meet you!" he bowed. I bowed as well. Well while the rest of them introduce like that I smiled at my new Tennis life. "So Buchou where's the weight band again?" he asked once more... "They are in the Locker near the... errr... Marui, I also forgot." "I'll find it with you" I voluunteerd. "Arigatou" the two said.

After finding it... we went back to the tennis courts. "So then tomorrow will be your first training?" Yukimura said. "Hai"

"Sanada will give you the information about it... So then let's head back to our last subject"

I nodded.

What a long day... indeed a long day I smiled.

The day finished.

**Asakarie: So how do you like it so far? And by the way -**

**Analiza: Kyaaa... Yukimura-san is hot *nosebleed* Asakarie don't OWN PoT.**

**Yukimura: Takeshi Konomi is... =)**

**Sanada: Get back to your training.**


	4. Meet new Friend and Practice

**I don't own Prince of Tennis, Takeshi Konomi is... =)**

I only own OC characters =)... (Including the coach thats a pro who is retired) Xd

**Bold**- English

Normal- Japanese (I don't know, I dun speak Japanese but I know few) xD

Ara, Guys , guys, I put something wrong please in Chapter one it should be **Asakarie Analiza Suzuki Sanada **- Sanada is the father and her okaa-san is Suzuki ... gomen gomen for mistake. But she uses her mum's surname so she will not get some attention xDDD

Chapter 4: Meet new Friend and Practice

"Rise and shining everyone" as I wake up greeting my favourite pillow and teddy bears. Well yesterday was a long day and before going home I passed a nice store who sells cute stuffs, it's called 'Kawaii Kawaii' and when I get in I was like 'Woah' I wish I had known that Japan has this extraordinary cute teddy bears. (I saw my cousins teddy bear xD) So I decided to buy it.

I wear my school uniform beneath it I wore my weight band. (obviously the same weight as last time XD)

"Okaa-san, ohayo" I greeted my mum. "Ara, Rie-chan you seemed to be early this time but anyways Ohayo to you." She smiled and handed something to me. "Kaa-san what's this?" I asked. "Gen-chan said hand it to you when you wake up." she answered. "Okay".

"Hey Rie-chan don't forget to eat properly!" the last thing I heard was 'eat properly' because I started my morning jog. "I am starting to worry about that kid, what do you think, Papa?" (she called her husband Papa and opposite when her husband calling her) "She only drink one glass of milk and 1 piece of bread, do you think she'll lost weight on what she doing?" she continued.

**Asakarie's POV**

'Somewhat now I remember the way to the school, Oh yeah Chiro-chan gave me something' kaa-san gave me a piece of paper from Chiro-chan. As I read it I saw something...

"You can start practicing at the afternoon practice in lunch you need to go the tennis court I will give you the kit you need to wear when doing tennis. Other than that Yukimura said he would like a few words with"

-Genichiro

The bread was hanging on my mouth as I walk I saw someone familiar... really familiar... but I didn't bother to call 'him' because can't remember the name at the moment as I walked toward the school gate someone called me...

"Suzuki-san is it?" a girl said.

"H..hai" I don't feel at ease meeting this girls this morning. "May I help you?"

"Please do know your place" she said and after that they leave. At first I didn't get what they but it started to came up in my mind on what they say.

-Ring...Ring-

The warning bell rang and I started walking in my classroom and I bumped at someone, it was Marui-san talking to Yukimura-san.

"Ara, gomen Marui-san" I apologized. "It's alright, ohayo by the way." "Ohayo, Rie-chan." Yukimura greeted. "Ohayo." I get pass them and sit at my chair. "Hey how was your sleep?" said Chiro-chan. "I never know that you ask question like that." I giggled.

"At least I did ask you, by the way have you got the letter I gave to oba-san?" he asked?

"Oh... yes" I replied.

And the Lesson Bell rang, my first class is English. 'Why does it have to be English, early in the morning and it going to be English...' I sighed.

"So Suzuki-san can you read some English to us for start so we can help you in some of your pronunciation, remember the notes I gave to you?" the teacher ask. (Soz, I didn't mention it yesterday) "H...hai" I took the note out of my Blazer.

'First word is **Apple, Banana, Caterpillar, Dandelion, Egg **and so on basic english for babies.'

"_**E-e-ple**_" I pronuonce the **Apple Epple**. Some student started a low giggling.

"It's** Apple**, A-pple" the sensei said. Her name was Midori Hinako for what I remember.

"**Banana**" easily said.

"_**Catapilla**_" I didn't pronounce the 'R' and change the 'E' to 'A'.

"**Cat-er-Pil-lar**~~~" she made the 'R' stand out more so I can hear. After that she asked me to read some parts of Ophelia in the book. "**No mo~r but so**?" I said.

Yukimura-san turn around and smiled. 'Kyaaa... he's hot' wait when did I get attracted to him I just met him yesterday.

After the 1st period 2nd period past and so as 3rd and 4th. 'Saa, today seemed like a really fast day it's already Lunch time.' Oh I remember I still don't have friends except the tennis team I should make friends in there.

As I walk towards the tennis court somebody poked my back not to hard but just a light poke, when I turn around it was Yukimura-san.

"Please don't do that Yukimura-sa" I stopped remembring he's our tennis buchou. "Buchou" I added. He giggled "Hey, if you're uncomfortable saying 'Buchou' you could say 'San' you know..." he said with a warm smile. "Ah, cool thanks, but I must learn to call you 'Buchou' eventually." I smiled. "By the way you seemed to be getting along with Sanada" he paused. "Ah, not really" so close.

"Oh, Suzuki-san this is your Tennis kit" Sanada handed the kit to me. "Did you bring your tennis racquet?" Oh, shoot I forgot about it... that's what I didn't see in the letter. "Araaa, I forgot should I head home and get it later and the jog should be the part of my first training I said." I said. "Hn... You can borrow mine of you want, ne?" Yukimura-san offered. "Su-re thank, why not." I scratch my head. "Sorry, I was out of my head that I forgot to bring it."

"Please do make sure that you remember to bring it, since you are joing the Tennis club." Chiro-chan said.

"Hai..."

-After 5th period-

I change my school uniform to the kit that was given by Chiro-chan, Or should I say Sanada-fukubuchou? I grinned.

I walked towards the big Tennis court. It's like for a proper game... Hnnn...

"Um... Ano, gomen please step aside..." A girl holding 2 baskets of tennis balls. I am sure it's heavy so I offered her if she wants a help.

"Um... do you need help?"

"Ahh... Please it's alright you don't need to help me!" she said while blushing. But I decide to get the top basket. "Sorry, but you seemed to be needing help, Can't help it" I smiled " Where do we put it?" I asked. "A...arigatou, we could put it at side to side of the tennis courts because the Regulars are practicing." she answered. "I am Hanabi Himeko" she said. "Thank you for helping" Hanabi isn't it Fireworks but oh well this is my chance to have my first friend. "I am Suzuki Asakarie, you can called me Rie and you are called? I answered then asked.

"A you could call me Ko-chan" she said. I smiled.

"I think we should get going before we get scolded" I said.

I was looking at something else didn't know that there's a person who'se walking this way.

"Ara, Gomenasai" I bumped at someone and the balls started rolling everywhere.

"Saa, what are you doing? Look were you go?" she seemed irritated.

"Umm... Anoo it was me I was distracting her so we didn't see you, please don't blame her" Ko-chan said.

"So then should I blame you? Do you know who am I?" she said then someone tapped her shoulder. "Please don't make any commotion here the Regular need the balls if you could bring them over there." Yukimura-san pointed. "Thank you..." he added.

"Tsk... tsk... what a girl" I said in a low voice enough to let Ko-chan hear.

"Maa, she's the captain of girls Tennis team but the Boy's tennis team had more power than it." Ko-chan said.

After we pick up the balls and put it near the Regulars she went to get her racquet and started swinging.

"Ara, Oh yeah racquet" I remembered. "Hey, Rie-chan here's the racquet" Yukimura-san said, I didn't actually expect him to remember but oh well.

I started some few swings.

"Okay, minna for the last 30 minutes of our training please have a practice match. Regulars I'll be the one choosing who your opponent is. While the others can choose who they want to have a practice match." Yukimura-buchou said.

"Sanada and I will be the first pair 1 game only. For Regulars" "Marui and Jackal" "Yanagi and Yagyuu" and "Niou and Akaya" I could hear his voice from afar. We decided that Me and Ko-chan will be opponents.

I lost on purpose though.

'Sigh' "Ne, Rie-chan why did you lose?" she asked

"Heh? You're really good Ko-chan" I said and smiled.

"Nah... not really we should work on the stamina" she smiled then we dismissed.

I was planning to walk with Sanada-fukubuchou but he was walking with Yukimura and the others. So I decided to follow them.

"Maa, Sanada is getting close with Rie-chan" I could hear Yukimura-buchou said.

"100% if your girlfriend hear it she'll be disappointed." Yanagi said.

I decided to stop following them when I heard that part and then I stumbled at the bin making a loud noise. Didn't I know that they are already looking at me.

"Ara, Rie-chan was following Sanada" Yukimura-buchou said.

I get up and run as fast as I could.

"Ne, this is a good data Yukimura just make a girl cry" Yanagi said.

"Yanagi~~~ You'll have to run additional 20 laps tomorrow even if you're a great friend of mine" he said while giving an evil smile.

While as Sanada started to get worried. But then she made it home safely which is great.

**Asakarie: So how was it? Is it good so far? Please leave a message and review oki min-**

**Rie: Saa, Yukimura-buchou is really bad. Making me run and cry.**

**Yukimura: Well I didn't expect you to cry is it? *Evil smile***

**Rie: Hey Yukimura-buuchou did you know that Takeshi Konomi owns Pot?**

**Yukimura: Maa, it's getting late =)**

**Asakarie: Later minna =) should I write chapter 5?**


	5. Stay at Home and Pretend to be Sick

**I don't own Prince of Tennis, Takeshi Konomi is... =)**

I only own OC characters =)... (Including the coach thats a pro who is retired) Xd

Bold- English

Normal- Japanese (I don't know, I dun speak Japanese but I know few) xD

Ara, Guys , guys, I put something wrong please in Chapter one it should be **Asakarie Analiza Suzuki Sanada **- Sanada is the father and her okaa-san is Suzuki ... gomen gomen for mistake. But she uses her mum's surname so she will not get some attention xDDD

**This chapter Is kinda shortie =)**

Chapter 5: Stay at home and Pretend to be Sick

After what happened yesterday I decided to stay at home and pretend to be sick.

"Saa, Chiro-chan just lemme take an off, ne?" I ask pleading to him.

"Okay, but you have to practice, and You'll never be allowed to have off like this! Call the school that you have a pretty bad cold or something, ne?" Chiro-chan said.

Then he head of to the school.

**Sanada's POV**

"Ara, Sanada where is Rie-chan?" Yukimura said.

"How do I know?" I replied.

"Guess you right? he said.

"Minna, Suzuki-san has a pretty bad cold and a head ache so she can't attend school today." Shirai-sensei said. "Should we visit her?" Yukimura said. "We... I don't know her house?" I said worryingly. "Should I ask Shirai-sensei?" Yukimura said. "Maybe not a good Idea maybe tomorrow she will comeback? And please worry about what you say your girlfriend might here it...?" I said a quite common excuse. "Maa, demo...?"

"But Yukimura, shouldn't we let her have rest, ne?" I said.

"Yeah. K" he replied.

-After school and practice-

Before I went home I bought some Magnum ice cream and some sweets for Asakarie, I do know that she really likes sweets and Magnum ice cream so I brought 3 for her.

"What a day, did you know how much trouble you cause?" Sanada said.

"Gomene, Chiro-chan" I said

"Here, I bought it for you" he handed me a plastic bag with my favourite ice cream and sweets.

**Thank you minna for reading =) please do support this story =)**

**I don't own PoT Takeshi Konomi is =)**

**Dont forget reviews =)**


	6. Misunderstanding and Another Commotion

**I don't own Prince of Tennis, Takeshi Konomi is... =)**

I only own OC characters =)... (Including the coach thats a pro who is retired) Xd

Bold- English

Normal- Japanese (I don't know, I dun speak Japanese but I know few) xD

Ara, Guys , guys, I put something wrong please in Chapter one it should be** Asakarie Analiza Suzuki Sanada **- Sanada is the father and her okaa-san is Suzuki ... gomen gomen for mistake. But she uses her mum's surname so she will not get some attention xDDD

So minna heres chapter 5 hope ya like it =)

Chapter 5: Misunderstanding and Another Commotion

After pretending to have been sick and stayed at home yesterday and having Chiro-chan's 3 magnum Ice cream and many sweets this time when I woke up I really did have the cold and a little headache but 'Oh well deal with it' I wore the uniform and my weight band as usual and get my bread and milk and started walking. I also didn't forget my racquet.

'Phew' I wonder what Chiro-chan's trouble yesterday, 'mhhhm'.

As I walked towards the school bulleteen board I saw some notice about tennis tournament.

'So they're having tennis tournament' I wanna join as well but... you know... Haha time for class...

-In the classroom-

"Ohayo, Rie-chan how are you today? I heard that you have cold and headache yesterday?" Yukimura-buchuo said.

'Oh you scared me to death' I thought. "Ohayo, Yukimura-buchou and yes I still have the cold and so-called headache..." I blushed. It's like boyfriend and girlfriends asking how they are... what a nice morning having to see him first. I smiled.

"Chi-... Sanada-fukubucho Ohayo... Genki desu ka?" I asked. 'Nearly said Chiro-chan'

"Ara, Ko-chan is here as well, I didn't see you I thought you're 2nd year" I laughed.

"Genki desu, and I see you have brought your racquet so there's training every morning and lunch and afterschool I hope to see you in those times." he said formally.

"Ahehe, so Ko-chan did you have homework yesterday?" I asked her. "And okay Sanada-fukubuchou... See you later in practice homeroom will start..." I said.

-After homeroom-

"Saa, we only have 10 minutes break after homeroom... so what should we do?" I asked Ko-chan. "Maybe we should tell each other about ourselves or something so we get to know each other" she replied and smile. "Ye... that's a great idea...".

"So I like sweets and ice creams, I like snow and rainy days as well I know it's kinda weird haha... playing tennis" I paused. "I also like Yuk..." I didn't finish my sentence.

"Yuk?" she asked.

"Yuk...ata, the one you wear in festivals..." I blushed, luckily I know some few words... I know how to start conversations and like that but histories or somethings really deep I don't know...

"Ah... Me I like sunny days and I love playing tennis but I am not good" she sighed.

-After school-

Ko-chan and I started changing our uniforms to our tennis kit it's a normal ones because we're not regulars but it's different from our P.E. kit.

"Minna run 20 laps outside courts and do basic stretching after you finish it and start some practice much." "Hai." some people are whispering... What's wrong with 20 laps? It's only 20 right and outside courts are small it's not like jogging for 2 hours with weight band. I sighed.

-10 minutes later-

"Hyaa, thats hard..." I mused.

"Hehehe... it's more hard when you're a regular though..." Ko-chan said.

"Hnn... it's you from the other day, the one who bumped at me..." yes she was that girl.

"Anooo..." Ko-chan said.

"Let's have a match if you lose don't come near any of the regulars, you seem to be getting their attention..." she said pointing to me... "Ano, refuse it Rie-chan she's the captain of girl's team she's probably strongest girl in the team" Ko-chan whispered. "But If I win?" said.

"Ara, your answering back..." she glared maybe she's irritated . I didn't see what she was doing then she throw a racquet in my right hand's elbow. **(same as Tezuka's but in the right... by the way guys Rie-chan is souths paw but she never uses it only when she's serious =))**

"Ahhh... You..." I said but then they leave.

"Rie-chan are you okay?" Ko-chan asked... Since the regulars are in their meeting about the tournamentso no regulars saw what happened. Ko-chan helped me put the bandage in my elbow... "You shouldn't have done that..." she paused. "I mean it should have been me..." she cried. 'What a commotion.. tsk'

I grabbed the racquet and positioned myself... The regulars have just finished their meeting...

"What a girl..." she said... 'Oh sorry I didn't mean to forget her name is Karumi Tsukiri' her name sounded to me 'Tsunami' hnnn... wonder what play style she got... 'I sighed'

"1 set match Karumi to serve" Ko-chan become the referee.

'Fshhh' the ball went pass me, hnnn she already did an ace served... but too slow I can see it,

I plan to lose so I return some of her serves.

"2-0" 15 love" I scored but still she's leading.

"4-1"

"6-1 Karumi won" tskk if this was an official match I can't afford to lose...

"Promises should be kept..." Karumi said.

My arm started to hurt but oh well...

"Unpermitted match is breaking the rules... Yukimura only permitted practice match... you 3 20 laps.." Sanada-fukubuchou said.

"Even me?" Karumi said.

"Yes, even though you're the girl's tennis captain you should still ask the Head Captain" Sanada-fukubuchou said.

'Serves you right' I thought. 'Arggg' I touch my elbow... I will not let Chiro-chan know this...

"Hey, are you alright?" Ko-chan asked. "Say Ko-chan keep what happened today, ne promise?" I asked her. "Why" I didn't answer but she nodded before I passed out.

"Hey, Rie-chan" the regulars hurried.

They check my temperature and there they found that I have fever...

**Ko-chan's POV**

I couldn't calm down Sanada-fukubuchou lifted her up to the Infirmary...

"You should go home, I'll stay here..." Sanada-fukubuchou said while as the other regulars are standing there.

"Hai" I left but still worried.

**Sanada's POV**

"Maa, Sanada I'll stay with you.." Yukimura said.

"I insist you should rest Yukimura...you still need to recover, and also all of you as well shall take your leave and have a rest" I said.

"Maa, if you say so.." Yukimura said as they all left.

**Asakarie's POV**

'Recover on what! I thought... 'Did he have fever or something?' I woke up...

"Arrghhh" I said.

"What happened?" he said.

"What do you mean?" I said. "Ah, I have a cold from yesterday because of eating ice cream yesterday so maybe that's why..." I replied.

He was looking abit unsatisfied for what he heard...

**Yukimura's POV**

"Maa, minna do you think Sanada is keeping a secret about having girlfriend?" He asked worriedly.

"Maybe... but why would he keep it to us?" Yanagi said... "What an interesting information..." the data master added.

"Maybe they are doing some steamy stuff, Puri~" Niou commented.

"Please don't make it like that, creeping me out" Marui Bunta said while he is chewing his gum.

**Asakarie's POV**

"Achooo" Chiro-chan sneezed.

"Maybe they're talking bout you? I said.

After that we went home

**Asakarie: How do you like it so far? PLease donot forgot to review if you**** can... it'll help me improve ne =)**

**Yukimura: You don't own Pot right?**

**Rie: Of course she doesn't Konomi Takeshi is... She just like You so she wrote some stowee...**

**Asakarie: Minna sorry there's still no YukimuraxRie part it's family first and friendship but then I'll start to mixed some YukimuraxRie part mihihi never got mention the COACH XD I'll add her later XD**


	7. That Night and Convenience Store

**I don't own Prince of Tennis, Takeshi Konomi is... =)**

I only own OC characters =)... (Including the coach thats a pro who is retired) Xd

Bold- English

Normal- Japanese (I don't know, I dun speak Japanese but I know few) xD

Ara, Guys , guys, I put something wrong please in Chapter one it should be **Asakarie Analiza Suzuki Sanada - **Sanada is the father and her okaa-san is Suzuki ... gomen gomen for mistake. But she uses her mum's surname so she will not get some attention xDDD

**Ne guys do you think she should be a Yandere or Tsundere? And by the way I'll go to more details about Yukimura's girlfriend later.**

Chapter 7: That night and Convenience Store

After I passed out we went home together.

'I wish he didn't notice my elbow' I thought. 'Cold...'

Chiro-chan remove his jersey and put it around my shoulder like shawl... maybe same style as how Yukimura-buchou wear his jersey.

"Arigatou ne Chiro-chan, Arigatou for playing this little lie of mine" I smiled.

"Hnnn... You better fix this soon." he replied.

-At home-

"Ne Chiro-chan I will just go in the convinience store I'll just buy something." I wore a thick jumper hoodies and trainers.

"Want me to go with you?" Chiro-chan said. I shook my head saying 'No'. "But you have fever? I'll buy what you need?" he offered. I shook my head. "Fine, called me if you're in trouble!" he went and get his kendo sword and started practising with it.

-While walking-

"Hyaaa... So cold" I said.

"Ara, Rie-chan?" I heard a familiar voice... I turn around and saw Yukimura-buchou.

"Yu..yukimura-buchou I thought you went home?" I said.

"Hnnn... I am jogging around the town every night it helps to build stamina and just happened that I am thirsty and will pass by the convenience store, so what you up to?" he asked.

"Well the same but I just have to go to convenience store, want to go together?" I offered.

'Oh yeah bout the match!' I thought of. 'Well it'll never hurt right? I mean she's not here, right?' I continue to talk to him...

"So I heard from Sanada-fukubuchou you have a girlfriend?" I asked.

"Ah yes, I do actually have one, but why do you ask? Jealous?" he ask and he started giggling.

I blushed and answered "No!" 'Oopsss I didn't mean to shout...' "I mean no, sorry" I said my sorry in more calm way.

Just then we reached the convenience store.

"What will I buy again?" I asked myself. "Hnnn... Oh yeah..." I put some various crisps and sweets... and some bandage... Since I never went to doctors to have a check for my elbows... 'Shoot' where the hell is my wallet.

-Earlier-

'Hmmmm... lalala...lalala' I put my wallet down at my table and then grabbed another wallet... I

-Present-

'Shoot' I said. I started to place them where they are ...

"Ara, why you placing them back?" Yukimura-buchou asked.

"I forgot my wallet I thought I put my money in this wallet." I said pouting.

"Here I'll pay for you" he offered. "Ah... it's alright" I said.

"Maa, I feel bad if you insist..." he said. "Well okay but expect me to pay tomorrow, okay?" I said.

"You don't have to..." he replied. "No" I said. "Okay"

After that we went outside the convenience store and I opened one of the crisps and started eating it's so delicious then I hugged him... " Thank you so much... made me happy eating this crisps, Nyaaa~~~ Oishiiii!" I said. Just then the thought of hugging came up then I let go of the hugging. "Gomen, I just get carried away because of the crisps..." I said.

"Ahaha... I didn't know this things makes you happy" he said. Just then I saw Marui-san jogging with Jackal-san...

"Marui-san!" I shouted. Remembering that I bought a gum. "Jackal-san!"

"Ara, Rie-chan what are you doing with buchou?" Marui-san. "Konbanwa, we just met a few minutes ago since we both are going to the convenience store so go together." I smiled.

"Here" I handed him a gum.

"Ara, Arigatou" Marui-san said.

"Jackal-san want some?" I asked. He shook his head.

We have started walking to the way home.

"By the way what's the bandage for?" Yukimura-buchou broke the silence.

"Well just incase you know, what I mean?" I said.

**Sanada's POV**

'Why is that girl taking so long?' can't concentrate. I get up and started to walk outside the house.

"Okaa-san I'll head out a bit!" I said going to the direction of convenience store.

**Asakarie's POV**

"Ah, I know what you mean." he smiled.

"So Rie-chan where do you live?" Marui-san asked.

"Ah..." Just then I saw Chiro-chan. "Sanada-fukubuchou!" I waved at him.

"Ara, Sanada what a coincidence meeting you here while wearing you Kendo suit." Yukimura-buchou said. Jackal and Marui nodded.

"I just went by walking that's it." he said. "Well it's just that you're breathing really fast tells me you're running." Yukimura-buchou said.

He then change the subject.

"So what are you up to?" he said.

"Guess what, It just happened that I forgot my wallet so Yukimura-buchou lend me some money because we went there together..." I said. "How much did you lend her?" Chiro-chan asked. "Well, she just borrowed 3,500 yen" he smiled. I could see Jackal and Marui really shocked. "What did you buy?" Marui-san asked. "Errr... Bandage for future and some crisps and sweets... and Ice cream and gums" I replied. "That's a lot of 'Ands'" Jackal-san said.

"Here" Chiro-chan handed Yukimura-buchou 3,500 yen.

"Come on then I'll take you home, you 3 should go home as well." Chiro-chan said.

"Ara? Paying for Rie-chan?" Marui-san said. Chiro-chan glared.

"Gomen..." Marui-san said. And poped the balloon he's making in his gum.

We separated our ways.

**Yukimura's POV**

"Hnnn... Maybe they have relationship? Maybe his girlfriend?" I was getting curious about this.

"Maybe Yanagi is right?" Marui said.

"Or maybe they're doing steamy stuff, Puri~" suddenly spoken by Niou.

"Yaaa" Marui said.

"When did you get here, Niou?" Jackal asked.

"Well earlier..." he replied.

"Earlier?" Marui repeated.

We just leave the conversation like that and start to separate ways.

"Ja, minna see you tomorrow" I said.

"Ja ne buchou" they said in unison.

**Asakarie's POV**

"Gomen, Chiro-chan" I apologized.

"Tsk" was all he could say.

The day went like a normal day.

And that night I realized that I have a feelings for 'him'.

I hugged him. Oh my gosh... I blushed as I think of it.

**So minna how was it? Is it good Please do review so I can get inpiration =)**

**By the way minna I cant make 3 chapter today cuz I am busy same as for Saturday and Sunday so I'll be writing in Monday =)**

**I donut own PoT =) Takeshi Konomi is =)**


	8. Always Around and Bullied

**I don't own Prince of Tennis, Takeshi Konomi is... =)**

I only own OC characters =)... (Including the coach thats a pro who is retired) Xd

**Bold**- English

Normal- Japanese (I don't know, I dun speak Japanese but I know few) xD

Ara, Guys , guys, I put something wrong please in Chapter one it should be **Asakarie Analiza Suzuki Sanada** - Sanada is the father and her okaa-san is Suzuki ... gomen gomen for mistake. But she uses her mum's surname so she will not get some attention xDDD

**Ne guys do you think she should be a Yandere or Tsundere? And by the way I'll go to more details about Yukimura's girlfriend later.**

Chapter 8: Always Around and Bullied

I woke up 4am this morning so I can have a 2 hours jog before going to morning practice.

'I wonder what Yukimura-buchou is doing? Is he still asleep? I wonder how he look like when he sleep...' I can't get him off my mind. But it saddened me that he has a girlfriend meaning that we can only be just be friends. "Arggghh... why am I always so unfortunate about things like this..." I said. "What things?" a voice came. It was Yukimura-buchou. "Ah... Nothing... Err I gotta go?" I said pointing to the direction I am going. "Where you going I'll go with you?" he said.

"That's not necessary?" I said. "It is since your jogging we can go together." he smiled.

"Ah... Okay, but why are you up so early?" I asked. "Why are you also up early?" he said. And then we said in unison, "Early jogging..." we started to laugh. "So is there anything between you and Sanada?" he asked me. "Oh... no... no... you must not see it that way..." I said while laughing. "But why do you ask? Any particular reason?" I said. 'Is he interested in me?' I thought 'No impossible' I stopped laughing and a saddened face appeared. "No, I was just curious..." he said. "But he rather seemed so close to you." He added.

"You think so?" I replied.

"Yeah" he said. "Ara it's 5:45 I gotta fetch my things and go to morning practice, see you later." he said his goodbye.

"Bye, me too." I said.

-Morning Practice-

I was in the locker room. I change to my Tennis kit.

"Hnnn, broken promise isn't good... I told you stay away from the Regulars didn't I? Karumi-san said. Then poured water on me and left. 'What am I gonna do?' I said. 'My dress is wet' ... Unfortunate is the word I am looking for.

I went outside even if my dress is wet.

"Ara, sweating or water?" Marui-san said.

"Um... it's... it's sweat..." I said.

"Early in the morning? In hair?" he pointed out.

"Fine, I'll tell you but you won't tell any other person not even Ko-chan, got it?" I said.

After I told him the story since I got here leaving the part of my broken elbow at the moment. Then finally what happened today.

"So you let yourself get bullied?" he said. I feel really close to Marui-san. I don't know why?

"Not exactly... So you won't tell anybody, right?" I said.

"Hnnn... Call me Bunta at some point I feel close to you not in any way it's just arggghh?" he smile and make a bubble out of his gum.

"Yeah..." I smiled.

"I'll let you borrow one of my jersey since I have 3 pairs... You wouldn't want to catch another cold do ya?" he said while taking out a Jersey. "Here, sorry if it smelt like gums" he said.

"Hahaha I find you really funny!" I said.

-At the court-

Someone targeted me by serving a ball in my direction but I know where the ball is coming so I dodged it.

"Ara, that's dangerous..." I said.

She walked out.

"Saa, that's troublesome, ne?" I said to Ko-chan who's beside me.

"Ne, are you alright? Did it hit you?" she haven't calmed down yet since that incident.

"It's okay Ko-chan, It didn't hit me." I smiled.

Then a I felt a hands in my shoulder. It was Genichirou. I decided not to call him Genichirou because it seems so childish of me. "Are you alright?" he asked. Then I turn to see Ko-chan's face become sad, 'Maybe he liked Genichirou? Hmmm... I am gonna work for this... First I'll investigate what kind of girl does Genichirou like.' Then he asked again. "Sorry I wasn't paying attention... I did feel fine." I said. Shoot what kind of reply is that 'I did feel fine'. "Are you meaning to say I feel fine?" he corrected. What a perfectionist. "Yeah, maybe... Saa, let's get on with practice." I said. He then left.

"Saa, they're really bullying you?" Bunta said and I shivered.

"Ne, Bunta-chan do that! It's giving me shock do you want me to die that early?" I said.

"Gomen..." he said.

"Ne, Ko-chan do you like Sanada-fukubuchou?" I asked and she blushed.

"Umm... Ye... No." She said I was saddened that she lied because she thought there's something between me and Genichirou.

-After Morning Practice-

'Argggg so sleepy' I said.

It was homeroom and I pass a not to Genichirou who's behind me.

'Hey do you mind helping me find a book in the library?' that was written in the paper.

"Yes, I'll be waiting at the door" he said. I didn't expect him to say his reply using his voice.

"Okay." I said and give him a peace sign.

I texted Ko-chan.

**-Phone-**

**Fr: Asakarie Cabbage **

**To: Hime-sama**

Hi, Hime-Hime do you mind helping me find a book in the library in break time?

**-Phone-**

**Fr: Hime-sama**

**To: Asakarie Cabbage**

Ahh... sure... tell me what book is it later, ne ^O^

-Break time-

**Genichirou's POV**

My phone rang.

**Fr: Analiza**

**To: Genichirouuu**

Hey Gen-Gen I can't come I have errands to go to, ne! Can you find the book _La Senorita Romanca_? **(I made that up)**

I replied.

**Fr: Genichirouuu**

**To: Analiza**

Yeah, you're really trouble some aren't you?

She replied.

**Fr: Analiza**

**To: Genichirouuu**

Gomen... Gomen -.-

**Asakarie's POV**

That's settle then I texted Bunta-chan to pick me up so I could have this excuse for Ko-chan to go there by herself. I laughed evilly.

**Fr: Asakarie-sama**

**To: Bunta-gum**

Hey Gum-Gum we have a plan pick me up... And then say to me "Can you help me find my..." Kay Please come now. *_* -evil smile-

He replied.

**Fr: Gum-Gum**

**To: Asakarie-sama**

Okay, coming I can see you now...!

In less than a minute he came and I was apologizing to Ko-chan.

"Ko-chan I am sorry I can't come to help to find the book I am looking for could you find me the book? La Senorita Romanca? Bunta-chan texted me earlier to help him find a thing?" I said.

Then he came. "Ko-chan gomen I didn't know that you two are finding something..." Bunta-chan said.

"No, problem..." Ko-chan said and then left.

"High Five, Mission 1 complete." I said.

"You two what are you planing?" I voice came. It was Yukimura-buchou.

He's always around.

"Um... Nothing" We said. Then we hurriedly go to the library to spy.

**To be continued...**

**I don't own PoT Takeshi Konomi is =)**

**Ne ne how do you like it so far? Please give some review ne =) I do take some suggestions =)**


	9. Nearly Caught and Lunch

**I don't own Prince of Tennis, Takeshi Konomi is... =)**  
**I only own OC characters =)... (Including the coach thats a pro who is retired) Xd**  
**Bold- English**  
**Normal- Japanese (I don't know, I dun speak Japanese but I know few) xD**  
**Ara, Guys , guys, I put something wrong please in Chapter one it should be Asakarie Analiza Suzuki Sanada - Sanada is the father and her okaa-san is Suzuki ... gomen gomen for mistake. But she uses her mum's surname so she will not get some attention xDDD**  
**Ne guys do you think she should be a Yandere or Tsundere? And by the way I'll go to more details about Yukimura's girlfriend later.**

Chapter 9: Nearly Caught and Lunch Time

"Ne, Bunta-chan do you think wjat we did is rude?" I asked him. Anyways my japanese is getting more and more good.  
"I don't know... We might get punishment later..." He scratched his head. "Well I don't mind if only a few laps but Buchou is strict..." He commented as we walk to the library.  
"Hmmm... Are you sure? What if we get caught by fukubuchou?" He asked.  
"I'll protect you..." I giggled and he also did.  
Bunta and I creep inside the library and went to the novel part of the massive library and just went another row near the book of La Senorita Romanca, I actually knew where the book is but I just need to switch the place of the book so they will get more time.  
"What are we actually doing, anyways?" He asked while I was looking at the open spaces of the book.  
"Where here to hook them together, baka..." I replied.  
"What?!" Shock Marui. "I thought, you were his girlfriend?" He added.  
"Nooo..." I looked at him with unbelievable face.  
Genichorou's POV  
'La Senorita Romanca' I try to find in the Library when I saw one of our tennis members a non-regular one.  
"La Senorita Romanca..." She whispered to herself until she bumped into me.  
"Ah... Gomenasai..." She bowed then looked up.  
"Ah... Fukubuchou... Gomenasai..." She bowed again.  
"It's okay... by the way what are you finding?" I asked.  
Asakarie's POV  
"Shoot... Bunta... this isn't in my plan..." I whispered to him.  
"Ara... what do we do then?" We were in panic.  
"Ah..." I said and went to where they are.  
"Ara... Fukubuchou... Ko-chan..." I said butting in.  
"Oh... Rie-chan can't find the book..." She said.  
"Ah... I actually have it... I didn't realize... I borrowed it already." I actually don't have it. I asked Bunta-chan to get it in the shelf where I put it earlier. I saw Bunta-chan making a hand sign that he already got it and I nodded.  
"Saa... Fukubuchou... what makes you here?" You changed the subject.  
"Nothing..." he replied. "Practice on lunch as always..." He reminded and Ko-chan and I both nodded.  
I texted Bunta-chan as soon as possible to thank him.

**I don't own PoT Takeshi Konomi is =)**  
**Ne ne how do you like it so far? Please give some review ne =) I do take some suggestions =)**


	10. Found Out and Arguement

**I don't own Prince of Tennis, Takeshi Konomi is... =)**  
**I only own OC characters =)... (Including the coach thats a pro who is retired) Xd**  
**Bold- English**  
**Normal- Japanese (I don't know, I dun speak Japanese but I know few) xD**  
**Ara, Guys , guys, I put something wrong please in Chapter one it should be Asakarie Analiza Suzuki Sanada - Sanada is the father and her okaa-san is Suzuki ... gomen gomen for mistake. But she uses her mum's surname so she will not get some attention xDDD**  
**Ne guys do you think she should be a Yandere or Tsundere? And by the way I'll go to more details about Yukimura's girlfriend later.**

Chapter 10: Found out and Arguement

After our classes we went to our Lunch practice. Ko-chan and I get change to our Kit but I went to the toilet room and changed there as I always wearing my weight bands. I get changed as soon as possible but I just can't seem to move my right arm properly. "Assa..." You muttered in low voice. "Rie-chan, daijoubu?" Ko-chan asked. "Hai... Daijoubu desu... Ko-chan you can go first I will follow in a sec..." I said. "Okay... are you sure you're fine, though?" She asked in worried voice. "Hai... Hai..." I assured her and she left.

After spending time with your right arm you decided to just remove the weight band and it feels really different. "This will do... for now..." I said to myself and grabbed my tennis bag and went out to the court. I saw Ko-chan doing the ball work so instead of doing practice I will help her instead. "Ko-chan!" I waved at her and run to her then helped her. "Hey, you know you can practice..." She smiled. "Nah... We will practice together we'll just finish this." I replied.

"It's really hot and you're wearing a jacket..." She laughed. "Hahaha... yeah..." I just laugh with her we then finishes the balls early and exactly the regulars came in time. "Buchou" we all bowed for respect. "Practice match will do for our practice for a change and Regular can choose whom they want to play against with." Yukimura instructed.

"Hai..." We all said. Bunta-chan ran onto me. "Let's play together?" He asked. "Me?" I replied pointing to myself then look at Ko-chan who was nodding telling me it's okay. "O... Okay..." I nodded. I went pass Chiro-chan and whispered something 'Can you ask Ko-chan to play with you and please take care of her during your match...' then continued walking. He just sighed and do as he told.

I turn to him and he was looking at me and mouthed him 'Thank you...'. "Assa... weight bands... I am missing one for my arms..." Bunta-chan said. I remembered not using my other one. "Baka... I lend you mine..." I smiled at him. "You use one?" He asked. I need to lie again, sighed. "No... I just put them in case..." I replied.

We positioned ourselves in the court. "Head or tails?" Bunta-chan asked. "I pass you serve, Bunta-chan..." I said. Some people caught me on how I called him because just a few days I was calling him Marui-san and now his name with -chan. Sigh. He serve a normal serve to start of the game and I returned it and after a few rally he did tricks and stuff. "15 love." Referee called and the game continued making it a bit long but my right hand suddenly felt pain.

"Ahhh..." I drop the racquet and sank on my knees. It really hurt and didn't realize I was crying already and was lying on the ground trying to ease the pain by holding it. "Daijoubu?" Bunta-chan rushed and asked worriedly and of course Genichirou would always be the one who will have a strong reaction. "Excuse me..." Chiro-chan excused and himself to get to me. "Asakarie..." He shooked me and I continued crying in pain.

Someone is watching and she is not liking it. Ko-chan also rushed to me. "Rie-chan daijoubu? I told you to get a check up in the hospital..." She said crying probably blaming herself already. Genichirou is really angry at the moment. Genichirou picked me up and carried me to the infirmary along with Ko-chan and Bunta-chan.

"Continue..." Yukimura instructed. "Hai..." All of them said he was also worried but his fukubuchou left with them already.

"Can you guys leave us a second?" Genichirou asked as soon as I have calmed down.

He slammed his hand on the table and started shouting. "What's the meaning of this?"

"What?" I replied.

"Don't try to fool me around... who did this?" He asked really angry.

"No one I fell..." I said in excuse. He was so angry and just walked out slamming the door and went back to the court.

It didn't felt right so after a few minutes of thinking I followed him to the court.

"Yah..." I shouted.

The others were looking at us luckily the non regular members were not in here.

"You don't walk out like that when we are talking... you hear me..." You were getting angry at him as well.

"Well if you made it easy and just told me who the damn person did it well not come into this..." This is the first time for other to see him really angry and shouting.

"You two... 50 laps after school practice..." Yukimura said.

You can't speak... did you just do that in front of them.

Sighed.

"Genichirou... Gomenasai I didn't mean to shout and fume out..." I sighed and patted his shoulder. "And yes buchou..." I said before leaving.

The regulars were silent.

Genichirou massage his temples and sat down. 'What've done..." He asked himself.

"You snapped out and it was the first time I saw a none regular raised a voice on you." Yukimura said and passed him a towel.

**I don't own PoT Takeshi Konomi is =)**  
**Ne ne how do you like it so far? Please give some review ne =) I do take some suggestions =)**


	11. Feelings and Ability

**I don't own Prince of Tennis, Takeshi Konomi is... =)**  
**I only own OC characters =)... (Including the coach thats a pro who is retired) Xd**  
**Bold- English**  
**Normal- Japanese (I don't know, I dun speak Japanese but I know few) xD**  
**Ara, Guys , guys, I put something wrong please in Chapter one it should be Asakarie Analiza Suzuki Sanada - Sanada is the father and her okaa-san is Suzuki ... gomen gomen for mistake. But she uses her mum's surname so she will not get some attention xDDD**  
**Ne guys do you think she should be a Yandere or Tsundere? And by the way I'll go to more details about Yukimura's girlfriend later.**

Chapter 11: Feelings and Ability

'This is not good... This is not good...' I thought. I just snapped out in front of them. I mean the whole lot and Chiro-chan was their Fukubuchou. You went to the room luckily their was no commotion 'yet'. You sat down on your sit still worried and grabbed your book and stacked them together. Ko-chan then went to me and ask me if I was okay and so I said I was but just worried. 'Aishhh...'

The leeso started soon and I was basically not paying attention. I slit a piece of paper from my book and wrote something. Then look at Bunta-chan and luckily he looked in my way and I throw the paper to him while sensei was teaching facing the board. The note was read by Bunta-chan 'It's awkward :P .' and he giggled from his sit.

He wrote something in reply and was waiting for the right chance to throw the paper to me. He misplaced the throw to Yukimura and he read it. 'It's awkward :P .' then flipped it 'Like husband and wife quarreling =D' was supposed reply of Bunta to Rie. Yukimura looked at Bunta and he made a sign to pass it to me. Yukimura passed it to me and I read his reply making me giggle. "Arigatou, Buchou...' I whispered and then payed attention in class after that. The lesson ended after a quite long one.

I went straight to changing room with Ko-chan then got change when that Tsunami came again... mean the girl's captain. "STAY. AWAY. FROM. THEM." She said in a threatening voice. I just shrugged it for goodness sake. Walk out with Ko-chan and jogged with her to the court before that lady make a commotion.

"Fukubuchou!" I shouted from afar and he turn around. "GOMENASAI." I bowed. I kind of regretted shouting at him because he hasn't done anything wrong. "Okay..." Was only his reply. 'Same as always...' I whispered and smiled at him before turning my back at him and sighed heavily. I look up the sky and it was dazzling bright. It was then I remembered that I need to 50 laps. "Ko-chan Buchou told me to do 50 laps earlier because I disrespect Fukubuchou... Gomen... I'll be fast, okay?" I told her and she nodded.

I went back to Chiro-chan who was sitting on the bench. "Fukubuchou... We need to do 50 laps..." I said. He stood up and went to do 50 laps. Yukimura thought you forgot it and was taken aback when you were the one to asked Genichirou to do the laps. You went round with Chiro-chan doing the 50 laps.

"Hey, Chiro-chan, gomenasai neh?" I apologized again. "It's okay..." He replied and I stopped my jogging. "How come you forgive me easily?" I pouted. He actually giggled "Of course, I will... Come here..." He said and hugged me and I returned the hugged without knowing that Yukimura was watching us.

"Ahem..." He faked coughed Genichirou was the first one to pull away and he actually blushing. "Gomen... We'll continue the lap..." I said and pulled him away. Yukimura felt something but didn't know what it is. After doing the 50 laps by just 30 minutes we went back to the court and they were already doing practice matches.

"Chiro-chan, go there now..." I said and he nodded. Then Karumi came to me and pointed her racquet at my face I didn't even blink. "I told you not to come near them." She started the same old boring phrase she always says. Eventually I got tired oh hearing those word. "Please just stay away from me..." I said.

"Please do remember you're a girl and that mean you're under my word as well..." She pointed out. "Then respect me and I will return the favour..." By that I turn my back and went towards Ko-chan's direction. She was pissed and grabbed a ball and aimed at me. The ball was slow and I can totally sense it. Easy to catch without turning back and looking at it. I tossed the ball in the air and swing my racquet's backwards and the ball went exactly at the ball basket.

People just stared there in awed.


	12. Cancelled Plans and Invitations

**I don't own Prince of Tennis, Takeshi Konomi is... =)**  
**I only own OC characters =)... (Including the coach thats a pro who is retired) Xd**  
**Bold- English**  
**Normal- Japanese (I don't know, I dun speak Japanese but I know few) xD**  
**Ara, Guys , guys, I put something wrong please in Chapter one it should be Asakarie Analiza Suzuki Sanada - Sanada is the father and her okaa-san is Suzuki ... gomen gomen for mistake. But she uses her mum's surname so she will not get some attention xDDD**  
**Ne guys do you think she should be a Yandere or Tsundere? And by the way I'll go to more details about Yukimura's girlfriend later.**

Chapter 12:

'Damn...' I thought. "AHEHEHE... DID I JUST DO THAT COOL..." I exaggerated myself so they will not suspect anything. 'Oh my gosh... I shouldn't have done that. I should have just let it hit me. I mean should have just turn in different direction.

Wrong choice. I stomped my head. Sighed. I remembered how many practices and effort I put into this and perfected my unperfected performances in the past. I smiled at myself sheepishly and went to the court and practiced with Ko-chan.

"Ko-chan, I am back..." I skipped to her and hugged her. Actually I treated her like my sister. How I wish I have a sister. Sigh. Soon... Soon... After sometime of practicing we went near the Regulars bench and get water for refreshments. I saw Chiro-chan heading to our direction and stop in front of me and motioned me to come a little bit closer.

I walked to him and he leaned near my ears and whispered something. I stopped him and went to my bag and got my phone and continued listing the notes he was telling me.

-Family Dinner

-Kendo

-Harp

I gave him a thumbs up indicating that I was okay with it. I actually have done a bit of Kendo but only for Family reasons but it was fun, so it's worth doing it. I play harp for fun as well whenever I have free time I play harp as a form of relaxation.

"Anything else?" I said and he shooked his head. "Meet me in front gates." He said and I nodded. "Can I bring a friend?" I asked mischievous plans here I go. "?" He tilted his head. "I'll take it as a yes, bye..." I waved at him.

"Ko-chan!" I went back to her and she was a bit down. Damn, Chiro-chan was close to me. "Ko-chan! I have good news~" I twirl around her. "You and I ... Possibly Bunta-chan will go somewhere after school..." I said to her cheerfully.

"You guys seems close..." Yanagi said to Genichirou. "Hn..." Was only his reply. "Wanna come to our family dinner? My mum would be thrilled to have you all. Since kt has been quite a time since we visited as a whole group." Genichirou said. "Okay." They replied.

I dragged Ko-chan and went near Bunta-chan. "Bunta-chan wanna come with us?" I asked not knowing he invited the whole group. "I have plans with the others, sorry..." He said. "Fukubuchou can I tag them two along?" He asked. Yes... Yes... Luckily no excuses this time. "Okay." I looked at Ko-chan "Guess what we'll ditch the thing I told you and come with them."

She nodded and smiled. After the practice we changed into our uniform and when suddenly my phone ringed. I answered it. "Moshi moshi..." "Oh Rie-chan tell Chiro-chan that the plans were canceled and should be moved the day after tomorrow Grandpa suddenly wanted to go to Okinawa. But all the food were prepared... But you can eat all of them." Oka-san said. "Hai... I will tell him..." I replied.

Sighed. "What's the matter?" Ko-chan asked. I shooked my head. We started walking to the regulars as they were getting ready. Damn, someone was talking to Genichirou. It was Buchou... Aishhh they're close friend how can I borrow Chiro-chan.

I walked to them "Uh... Buchou can I talk to Fukubuchou for a bit?" I asked and he stopped and nodded. I looked at Yukimura as he leave us alone. "Oka-san said the Family Dinner is cancelled due to Grandpa wanting to go Okinawa... But she said the food were ready and we can eat them ALL." I made the explanation as brief as I could.

He nodded. "Guys... The our family dinner was cancelled but we can still go in my house." He said to the others And they nodded. I walk with Ko-chan in front of them all like I was leading the way. I stopped walking thinking that I might get busted. "Is something wrong?" Yukimura asked. "Nande mo nai yo Buchou..." I scratched my head and Genichirou continued walking ahead us. I purposely trip myself and pushed Ko-chan to Chiro-chan. "Assa..." I groaned faking.

"Gomenasai..." Ko-chan apologized and he just nodded. "Daijobu?" Yukimura asked and offered his hand for support. "Hai, Daijobu desu..." I took it and he help me get up. "Arigatou, buchou...".

The others were just watching us. Yanagi smells something fishy here. Soon we've arrived at 'our' house. He offered us slippers and lead us inside. I made myself last to enter and saw some of our new pictures luckily they weren't paying any attention I quickly put them down. Not making a noise.

Because there was one pictire that was recently taken and it was me and Genichirou together like a couple. Yanagi seemed to noticed it. But didn't payed attention.

"Feel at home." He said. Soon we hear some loud thinders outside we weren't expecting that a fine day would turn into this. We turn on the TV telling that there was going to be a bad storm for the rest of the night and advice not to go outside.

"What a troublesome rain, Puri~" Niou said. "I guess you guys need to call your parents to tell them you're going to stay here..." Genichirou spoke. "How bout us?" Ko-chan asked tilting her head. "You should as well..." He said and I nodded. "Are you fine with that?" I asked Ko-chan. "If they wouldn't, then yes." She smiled.

They started calling their parents and informed them. "I will lead you to your room later." He said and we all nodded.


End file.
